Rin's Dragon
by Sessyloverdreamer
Summary: 2 year old Rin somehow manages to come across a Dragon's egg. For awhile she would carry this egg around but now her adoptive father is afraid once this egg hatches it will hurt Rin. Will she be allow to keep it? Or will Sesshomaru just have to deal with a crying Rin?


"Rin give me the egg." Her master ordered. The two year old hugged the egg close to her body. It was a dragon egg and somehow the young child managed to get it into her possession. She took that egg everywhere with her and refused to put it down. Emperor Sesshomaru was tired of seeing her with that egg. He was afraid of it hatching and the demon turning on Rin.

Sesshomaru grabbed the egg from the infant causing her to cry loudly. She ran up to his leg pulling on this pants she reached for her new friend. She wanted her egg back. The sight of Rin being upset bothered Sesshomaru and he only wished Rin could understand.

"Sesshomaru, just let her keep the egg until it hatches." His father sighed. He was heart broken at the sight of Rin's crying.

"She needs to learn she cannot have her way all the time father." Sesshomaru stated taking Rin's hand and guiding her to her room. Hopefully putting her down for a nap she would wake up and forget about the egg. Sesshomaru rocked Rin in his arms until her crying became little gasps for air eventually she went to sleep with her tear stained cheeks.

"Closing the door softly Sesshomaru returned back to his father's study. His father was examining the egg. It was about the size of a football. Rin would carry the egg around everywhere. Even when she was taking a bath. Amertha would put it right out side the bathtub and Rin would be content.

"Seriously son how did she get ahold of this?" Inutaisho asked. Rotating the egg in his hands.

"I cannot even answer that. All I know is she is now safe from it."

~Rin's room~

After three hours Rin woke up. Amertha took her and gave her a small snack. When she brought Rin back to her room, the child began to move as if she was looking for something.

Tears started to fill up in her eyes as she cried once again.

"Win agg!Win Agg" She cried. Sesshomaru walked in when he heard the wails of his child. Rin ran over to him with her arms up in the air.

"Yayee! Agg!"she cried into his pants leg.

"The egg is not here Rin." He said. Rin fell on the floor. Screaming her lungs out and kicking her legs. Sesshomaru was becoming agitated with the childs behavior. To the point where he was about to give in to her little tantrum and let her keep the damn egg.

"All of this over a stupid egg?" he growled. Rin looked up at him with her teary eyes.

"Et not a upid agg!" She whined. Sesshomaru quickly regretted his choice of words. He didn't realize Rin would have had sense enough to repeat it. Inuyasha and Inutaisho both walked in.

"Just give the damn brat her egg back! So she shut the hell up!" Inuyasha complained which earned him a hit in the back of the head from his father.

"Watch your language InuYasha." His father growled. Rin walked over to her uncle, digging her face into his red jeans.

"Yasha! Agg!" she cried. She knew obviously that he would let her have anything as long as it would shut her up. Inuyasha looked around the room.

"Where's that damn egg? I'll give it to her." He said picking her up in his arms he quickly left the room before his brother could object. Sesshomaru followed behind him.

"I said no Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was pissed that his brother would go over his head and give Rin what she wanted. Inuyasha kept walking ignoring his brother. Jumping in front of them, Sesshomaru got close on Inuyasha which Rin then tried to push her father away so that her uncle could give her the egg she so desperately wanted. Her little efforts were no good.

Inuyasha growled but then changed into a smirk. Kicking his brother in the chin he ran down the hallway with his niece still in his arms head toward their father's study. He quickly ran in and locked the door. Looking around he found the egg…

It was in pieces.

The door began to rattle as the eldest brother then kicked it in. Obviously irritated and ready to seek his revenge on his little brother.

"Hey! What happened to the egg?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha placed Rin down on the floor and walked around to look at the shattered shell on his father's desk. The egg had hatched and the dragon was free. The three men looked at each other and returned their glances back to what use to be the egg. There was a lose dragon in the palace somewhere and they needed to find it before it wrecked havoc.

"Looks like it hatched. We need to find that dragon before it causes damage!" Inutaisho's voice boomed when he became serious.

"Sesshomaru you take the west wing, Inuyasha the east and I'll take the throne room and ballroom. It couldn't have gotten far." The men ran out of the room to their assigned destinations. Rin however stayed in the study and was mesmerized by the little creature hiding under the large maple desk in her Inupapa's office.

She giggled as the little demons nipped at her fingers. A two headed dragon at that. Rin lifted the little dragons into her arms and ran off to her room.

"Ah Un." She giggled when she made it to her room. She closed the door behind her making sure no one would come bother her as she played with her little new friend.

The 3 men searched the entire palace but no luck in finding the hatched dragon. Walking down the hallway of Sesshomaru and Rin's room. Giggles were heard from Rin's room. Sesshomaru smiled to himself to hear that his child was no longer upset. Slightly opening the door he saw Rin sitting in the middle of her room with a toy dragon.

"Since when did Rin have a toy dragon?" he questioned inwardly. He gasped when he realized that wasn't a toy. IT was the dragon they had all been searching for. Sesshomaru watched closely as the dragon nipped at Rin's fingers and then cuddled up against her as he allowed her to pet him. She giggled ever so cute which Sesshomaru internally found adorable. But still the dragon had to go. Sesshomaru felt a small tug at his heart, he knew that if took that dragon away from Rin she would be devastated. Closing the door quietly he sighed, he would let them be until that dragon caused harm to his Rin.

A week went by since the dragon hatched and Sesshomaru managed to calm down. He still had people watching when he wasn't around to make sure the dragon didn't do anything to hurt Rin. Two nights after seeing Rin playing with the dragon for the first time, Sesshomaru sat down to talk to her as best as he could with a 2 year old.

He told her that she could keep the dragon but the moment that the dragon was to do her any harm. It was gone and by gone in Sesshomaru's terms meant dead. Rin had smiled and hugged her father as tightly as she could. Showering him in a bunch of little kiss until he told her that that was enough.

Sesshomaru always had this habit of letting Rin have her way. Not that he wanted to but anything to stop her from her tantrums would do.

Within 6 months that dragon had proven itself. Rin named it AhUn, very creative for a 2 year old. The dragon had it's own stable behind the palace. Rin running outside every morning to feed the two headed dragon.

 _ **It has been a long time since I wrote a fanfic but I always get these cute ideas for fanfic with Rin being a baby or a child and Sesshomaru her father. You don't find a lot of fanfics like this so why not be the person to write them?**_


End file.
